bioniclereviewsfandomcom-20200214-history
Comic 1: Sands of Bara Magna
Sands of Bara Magna was the first Comic in the Glatorian comic-series. Plot The Comic began with an Agori named Berix running for his life through an area of desert near to Vulcanus. shortly afterwards he trips up by accident, allowing a Bone Hunter named Fero and his Rock Steed to catch up with him. While the Bone Hunter threatened Berix, Glatorian Gresh appeared to confront him. Fero taunted him about fighting alone only for Tarix and Strakk to appear beside him. After a brief skirmish, Fero decided to flee from the fight and left by making Skirmix trample over Strakk. Berix then stated how grateful he was of the three Glatorian for saving him but confessed he did not have anything to repay them with. Tarix and Gresh told him to forget his debt, greatly to the dissatisfaction of Strakk. After a brief conversation between the Glatorian and the Agori, they notice a pack of Vorox. After a short but fierce fight, the Vorox retreated. They then noticed that their leader was Malum, a Glatorian of the Fire Tribe who had been exiled to the desert for various crimes. Meanwhile, in Vulcanus, Metus and Raanu were arguing. Raanu wanted a Glatorian to fight the Skrall as they had taken over the Flame Geysers which rightfully belonged to Vulcanus. Raanu made this request as Vulcanus had no Glatorian to defend their claim after Malum's exile. Metus informed him that no Glatorian would ally with Vulcanus if it meant fighting a Skrall. By this point, Gresh, Tarix, and Strakk had finally arrived in Vulcanus for Gresh's Arena Match. The Rookie Glatorian was tasked with fighting on behalf of his village for an oasis. After Raanu ordered the match to begin the Skrall attempted to overwhelm Gresh. However, the Jungle Glatorian was able to block this attack with his Shield then kick his opponent in the chest. Winded, the Skrall resorted to throwing its Shield at Gresh. Again the Jungle Glatorian raised his own Shield only for it to be broken by the force of the Skrall's throw. With his primary weapon damaged, Gresh fired a Thornax at the Skrall, who managed to deflect it with his Sword. The two combatants then engaged in a power struggle until the Skrall managed to knock Gresh off his feet and declare the match over. However, the Skrall then attempted to kill Gresh. Luckily, he was stopped by Tarix, who cautioned the Skrall that attempting to kill another Glatorian would result in him being banned from the arena. The Skrall then departed the arena, satisfied that he had claimed the oasis for the Rock Tribe. Gresh was then told that he had set a new record of lasting the longest in the arena with a Skrall. When he heard this the Rookie was convinced that the Skrall had somehow manipulated the rules only for Strakk to state that the Skrall had not cheated. After leaving the arena, the Skrall travelled to a cave where he was able to meet a mysterious being. Although the figure only appeared in a shadowy form, he appeared Agori sized. The shadowy Agori then informed the Skrall that a food caravan was heading to Tajun in a week, and that if the Bone Hunters raided it, Tajun would have to challenge other villages for food, which it would fail to do. When the Agori referred to the Rock Tribe as our people the Skrall told the being to stop pretending to be a Skrall as he knew he was not. Having finished the conversation, the Shadowy Agori instructed the Skrall to return to Roxtus to relay the information to the leader of the Rock Tribe, Tuma. A brief panel subsequently showed Tarix stumbling upon Berix in a similar cave. When the Glatorian asked the Agori why he was down in the cave alone Berix answered "Just walking... and wishing... and wondering what the future will bring." This was supposed to make the reader think that Berix had been the Shadowy Figure who had spoken to the Skrall and betrayed the other Agori. However, as would be revealed later in the story, this was not the case. Upon returning to Roxtus, the Skrall travelled to Tuma's Throne Room. Upon repeating everything the Shadowy Agori had told him the Skrall asked Tuma what his orders were. The leader of the Skrall responded by telling him to repeat the information to an Agori then accidentally set him free. As the Agori would make his way back to his village he would be captured by Bone Hunters and forced to reveal what he knew - making him an unknowing messenger. Tuma then told the Skrall that he planned to openly conquer Bara Magna. Characters *Agori **Berix **Raanu **Metus **Atakus *Glatorian **Gresh **Tarix **Strakk **Malum *Skrall **An unnamed Skrall who defeated Gresh in the Arena **Tuma *A pack of Vorox *Bone Hunters **Fero *Skirmix See Also *View on BIONICLE.com Category:Comics Category:2009 Category:Bara Magna Category:2009 Comics